


a lesson for life

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e15 He Waha Kou o Ka He'e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: When she showed up at the McGarrett residence the following day, three bags of takeout in one hand and a case of beer in the other, Danny was the one to open the door. He didn't even question her sudden decision to visit, instead taking both the beer and food from her hands and moving aside so she could enter the home. She didn't think she'd ever been so grateful before in her life.(Post-s10e15. In the aftermath of Siobhan's kidnapping and safe return - and Adam's confession - Kono ends up where she always does after days like these - on Steve's doorstep.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Kudos: 12





	a lesson for life

**Author's Note:**

> When you fully trust someone without any doubt, you get one of two results: a person for life or a lesson for life. - Unknown

She showed up at the McGarrett residence at six o’clock in the evening the day after they got Siobhan back. Danny didn’t even question her sudden appearance, instead accepting the case of beer and bags of takeout she’d brought with her and moving aside so she could enter the house. “Steve and Eddie are out back,” he informed her.

“Okay. Thanks,” she added, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. “There’s seafood in some of those bags, so you might want to pop it in the fridge until we’re ready to eat it.”

“Already ahead of you, babe,” he assured her, opening the refrigerator and placing the food on one of the top shelves. “Steve’s going to be glad to see you. He’s been pretty worried about you. You, uh, you didn’t stick around for long after everything happened with Adam.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” she apologized quietly. “I just didn’t really feel like being around anyone.”

“Understandable. Still, though, maybe send a text next time?” the blond detective requested. “Just so we don’t start thinking you’re at the bottom of the Pacific.” He shrugged when she shot a curious look his way. “You know Steve. Always worst-case scenario with him.”

“Sure,” Kono muttered dubiously, fighting back a smirk. “I’m sure he was the only one in this house who let his mind go there.”

“Well, answer your phone next time,” Danny shot back exasperatedly, his tone much more defensive than it needed to be.

“I will,” she promised, smiling gently. “How’re you doing, Danny? With… everything that happened?”

“Oh, you know,” he replied vaguely. “It’s hard, but I’m coping. It’s better now that HPD managed to hunt down the other driver. Knowing he’s not on the road anymore…”

“Right.” She reached over, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “If you ever want to talk about it, I promise I’ll answer my phone, all right?”

“All right,” he agreed, mustering up a smile that didn’t appear 100% genuine just yet.

“All right,” she repeated, nodding to the backyard. “If you’re good, I’m going to go…”

“Oh, please do,” he urged, waving her in the direction of the door. “He’ll accuse me of monopolizing all your time if you don’t make an appearance out there soon.”

Kono laughed quietly at that, shaking her head with an amused fondness before turning the doorknob and walking out onto the back porch.

Steve glanced up as soon as the door closed behind her, smiling at the sight of her. “Hey,” he greeted, picking up the football Eddie dropped at his feet and throwing it into the backyard. “Wasn’t sure we’d be seeing you anytime soon.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied, sinking onto the porch step next to him. She wondered if she’d be able to stop apologizing anytime soon. “I shouldn’t have just disappeared, especially after everything that happened with Bonnie. I just…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me,” Steve said before she could finish. “I know what it’s like to have your world flipped upside down in an instant, remember? I get why you didn’t want to be around anyone for a little while.”

She nodded once, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring out at the ocean for several minutes. “My ex-husband’s working for the Yakuza,” she remarked evenly, her eyes never leaving the waves.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed just as quietly. “He is.”

She inhaled deeply, then glanced over at him. “I’m sorry I brought him into this.”

“Kono, no,” he protested. “You couldn’t have known it would end up this way.”

“I should’ve suspected it, though,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Everybody warned me. They said the son of a Yakuza boss would never be able to leave the lifestyle behind completely. _Chin_ didn’t even trust him at first, and I know you and Danny weren’t very fond of the idea of us seeing each other.”

“Well, he hadn’t let go of his ties to the Yakuza yet,” Steve remarked.

“Yeah.” She laughed humorlessly. “Apparently, he never did. I shouldn’t have believed him when he said he was done. If I hadn’t, then maybe none of this would’ve happened.”

“Look, I’m not thrilled to defend the guy, Kono,” Steve began, glancing over at her, “but if he hadn’t had a contact within the Yakuza, things yesterday might’ve ended very differently. The only reason we were able to get Bonnie back safely was because he had Kenji on speed-dial and was able to threaten him.”

“Maybe that’s true, but…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I’m still sorry. I know how hard it is for you to trust people, and if it hadn’t been for me, you never would’ve even tried to trust Adam. The fact that I didn’t know the truth yet doesn’t make up for that.”

“The guy saved my life, Kono,” he reminded her. “And yours, and… look, I’m pissed at him right now, but this shouldn’t make you hate him. In the end, he risked everything to get that girl back. If Endo had been harmed at all, Kenji would’ve shot Adam in the head without blinking. He put his own life on the line for Bonnie. He chose his family over himself.”

“Don’t you hate him right now?” Kono asked curiously.

“No,” Steve answered honestly. “I’m angry at him, and I don’t trust him, but… he’s still family.”

“Well.” Kono exhaled, returning her attention to the water. “I promise not to bring home anyone else with ties to the Yakuza.”

“That’d be much appreciated, thanks,” Steve replied, amused. “Maybe give us their names, let us run a few background checks. Just to be safe, you know.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> At one point during this episode, I said, "Adam, you son of a bitch," aloud. Two hours after watching the episode, I still don't disagree with the sentiment. I am glad he managed to use his connections to get Bonnie back, though. You know, now that he's joined up with the evil people who'd be totally okay with killing girls in cold blood if it protected their precious godson. Also, Endo probably wasn't the best choice to be a sleeper agent. Five-O's declared the Yakuza Public Enemy #1 more than a few times in the past, and his brilliant idea is to sleep with one of the member's nieces?


End file.
